callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
Helicopters are aircraft lifted and propelled by one or more horizontal rotors, with each rotor consisting of one or more rotor blades. Unlike most fixed wing aircraft, helicopters do not need to be moving forward to remain airborne. In Call Of Duty 4 Helicopters are only present in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Helicopters including the Mi-24, AH-1 SuperCobra, UH-60 Black Hawk and CH-46 Sea Knight are featured. In the single-player campaign, the player interacts with friendly helicopters by using them for transportation and fire support. Enemy helicopters are often avoided, although the player may engage them. In Multiplayer personnel]] In Multiplayer, an attack helicopter (the AH-1 SuperCobra or the Mi-24, for SAS/Marines or OPFOR/Spetsnaz respectively) can be summoned to provide fire support for your team when a 7-kill streak has been achieved. Once summoned, the helicopter will follow a pattern circling around the map once, looping back to where it started, and then will leave. Helicopters will search for and kill any enemies with machine guns and rarely rockets (it is possible, ableit rare, to be team killed by a friendly helicopter in hardcore game modes). Helicopter support will not stack; a player who has achieved a 7-kill streak will have to wait until the current helicopter leaves or is shot down to call in a new helicopter. Lower tier air support such as the UAV Jammer and airstrike] can be activated at same time a helicopter is active. The helicopter will leave after approximately 2 minutes at most, but can leave earlier. Helicopters have 1100 hit points. They will take 30% damage from bullets until they have lost 550 hit points, where they will take full damage from bullets. Helicopters will also use evasive maneuvers after losing 550 hit points, and will attack and move faster during evasive maneuvers. Shooting down a helicopter is an option, with the RPG and Light Machine Guns being the most effective weapons. One hit from an RPG rocket will deal 1000 damage, 90% of a helicopter's hit points. A player with an RPG and the Sonic Boom perk (which increases the damage of the RPG by 10%) will deal 1100 damage to a helicopter with one hit from an RPG rocket, thus destroying it. Mounted M249 machine gun turrets are also effective, often more so than RPGs. Players should remember that although a helicopter will never open fire without line of sight, it will often continue firing at a player who has taken cover, and its bullets penetrate most surfaces. A helicopter will assess certain factors when deciding which players to engage (factors not listed in any particular order): *Distance between the enemy and the helicopter; helicopters will attack closer targets first *Whether the player has attacked the helicopter before; helicopters prefer to attack the player who most recently attacked them *The weapon an enemy player is using; a helicopter is more likely to attack an enemy player with a LMG or a rocket launcher than an enemy player with a rifle or a sub-machine gun *Player stats for the current game, such as kill-to-death ratio; a helicopter will likely attack an enemy player with a high kill-to-death ratio The kill-to-death ratio and the number of points seem to be the most important factors in deciding who will be attacked. Helicopters may be more effective if a UAV Recon is called. Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles